Please can any body save me
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: frank was killed by his dad and he became a ghost and the way boys move in the house across the street form the house franks was killed in but can they help him move on?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad please just calm down, I am still the same person and so what if I am gay" frank pleaded to his dad. "

No I will not hear of this do you know what people will think of us, this is not over young man i will be talking to your mother on this later" he yelled

" and go to your room now" Frank threw up his hands and walked well more like stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

That night at dinner is was weird and quiet and no one said a word, finally frank had enough and stormed out of the kitchen and to his room.

The next day frank was in his room reading when his dad walked in with lunch " Look frank I'm sorry, I over reacted a bit so I had you your favorite food he said putting the tray down on frank's bed side table and walked out.

Frank sighed and looked at the food and decided to eat it, it was one of his favorite's after all grilled cheese and tomato soup.

Frank was hungrier then he thought and in hailed it fast, when he realized he was really thirsty so he down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink.

When he got down there his dad was now in sight, as frank walked into the kitchen after he downed four glasses off water his stomach started to hurt and he fell on the floor and doubled over holding his stomach.

After a few minutes he started to throw up, frank really started to panic when he saw he was throwing up blood and lots of it. He got up and ran to the sink and threw up more more he tried to make it to the phone when he realize he was starting to fell swimmy and could not see.

Frank fell to the floor and continued to throw up more before he painfully died.

After an hour frank's dad came back and buried frank in the woods not far from the house and cleaned up the mess and cleaned up frank's room and made it look like frank ran away, and the Iero family moved and the house slowly fell apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank watched horribly as his dad came back in and smiled as he looked down at his now dead son on the floor.

"Dad" frank said as tears ran down his face but his dad could not hear him.

He could not believe it how his father could be as cold as to poison his own son, just because he was scared of what people would think of them.

Frank curled up next to the sink and watch as his father threw his lifeless body in garbage bad and left, frank tried to follow but for some reason he could not leave the house.

So he went to his room and layed on his bed and cried for what seemed like hours until his father came back and started to clean up the blood.

That night when his mother came home it was worse she cried and called the cops and frank tried to scream at the cops that he was dead and that his killer was right there next to his mother but sadly they could not hear him.

Frank had got so mad that he threw his hand at a picture of him and his dad on a stand and it went flying and hit a wall and shattered in pieces, franks mom was freaked and told her husband that something was wrong and that she did not believe frank ran away.

But he told her that she was being silly, and that he was sure they would find him.

"There not going to find me you ass hole and you know it, cause you killed me" frank yelled at his dad.

As the days went by frank tried endlessly to try and get his mothers attend by moving thing and different things like moving stuff from his room or hell even his dads stuff. But it only scared her and finally they had enough and they moved leavening frank behind.

Frank watched them pack with shock how could he get them not to move he did not want to lose his mother but the more he tried the faster they packed and finally when every thing was packed and his mother came in for the last time.

"Mother please don't go" frank yelled and his mother stopped and looked around did she hear me frank wondered so he tried again but all she did was start to cry and walk out.

Frank fell to the floor and cried and watches as they drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could they leave me" frank sobs to himself. He had lost time as he just sat there hoping they would come back.

Finally he realized he was all alone and he stood up and tried to leave but there was a invisible force stopping him from leavening the house, he even tried jumping out the window but to his luck it failed to.

After the horrible realization that he could not leave frank curled up on his bed and cried for hours.

So finally as the years went by frank learned how to move thing, which at first was hard cause his hands and fingers would go through thing, which made him mad.

But now he finally got the hang of it. What really scared him the most was when the lights went out.

You see he had finally learned how to turn lights on and he was up in his room reading his comic book when poof the lights went off and it scared the living hell out of him.

But the next day he found out why the power company turned off the power.

Frank looked at the paper at the doorstep with a sigh and closed the door again hard and went back up stairs to read his book again wishing he could go to the comic book store again to get more of them.

He always it there he would always sneak down to there and use his lunch money to buy new one that why he was always skinny but he learned to get over the hunger pains so he could enjoy what little joys he did get.

Like going in there before school and reading the comic and enjoying the smell of them.

So as the years went by frank got lonely he missed talking to people heck he even missed to stupid jocks that would beat him or even throw him in the closet or lockers.

What he really missed was the kid at the comic book shop the one that had really long black hair and always hummed or sing to himself he had the most beautiful voice and his hazel eyes frank loved the most.

But soon the house started to fall apart and rot and frank became more and more depressed as the years came and gone.


End file.
